forceacademyfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Slolu Nehav
Slolu Nehav byl jedním z posledních známých členů záhadné rodiny Nehavů, jejíž kořeny sahají až do dob Občanské války rytířů Jedi. Tak jako další členové rodiny nebyl nějak obzvláště známý mezi ostatními rytíři, a nijak zvlášť se na ničem nepodílel, ani neměl hlavní roli v žádné velké události. To však neznamená, že jeho schopnosti nebyly vyjímečné. Byl jedním z nejrychleji se učících padawanů a posléze rytířů v Řádu. Titul rytíře Jedi získal po vynikajících výsledcích v bitvě o Geonosis, na kterou se propašoval, protože už nechtěl stát v pozadí. Rok po ní odletěl do Neznámých oblastí a od těch dob o něm nebylo jediné zmínky a vrátil se až po jedenácti letech. Jelikož Řád byl skoro vyhlazen, spojil se hned po příletu se Školou skryté moudrosti, aby pomáhal s tréninkem zdejších rytířů. Po vypuknutí povstání se taky začal aktivně podílet na protiříšském záškodnictví a jednou se octl i na samotném Imperiálním centru, kde se poprvé utkal se Sithským lordem Darth Vaderem. Po porážce Impéria u Endoru poté znova odletěl do Neznámých oblastí, ve kterých zemřel. Biografie Složité počátky Slolu se narodil na Corelii bývalému rytři Jedi Wynnu Nehavovi a jeho ženě Megg - Coruscantské barmance. Už od malička se projevoval v Síle a za vedení svého otce byl ještě před příchodem k rytířům Jedi lehce vycvičen v Síle. Otec jej ale vychovával jen krátce. V Síle se něco dělo, a to něco volalo jeho otce do Neznámých oblastí. Ten se nakonec rozhodl přijít tomu na kloub a asi dva roky po Sloluově narození musel odletět. Slolu potom vyrůstal jen se svou matkou, která však nebyla schopná sehnat práci a tak oba živořili a neměli domova. Jednoho dne se u nich objevil nějaký až nepřirozeně milý muž. Ten přinesl to, po čem Slolu i Megg doslova toužili - jídlo. Oba už byli vyhublí a Megg už se sotva držela na nohou. Potom přišla další zdánlivě dobrá zpráva. Ten muž měl pro Sloluovu mámu práci. Ta ji přijala s vděčností a ani se neptala, o co se bude jednat. Podepsala s ním smlouvu a muž jí s nepřirozeným úsměvem potřásal rukou. Hned poté však přiběhly jeho gorily a jeden ji uhodil. Slolu vztal ještě před tím, než tam napochodovali a vytáhl z chleba nůž, se kterým okamžitě vyběhl na jednoho z nich. Ten se jej snažil chytit, ale chlapec byl velmi obratný. Udělal mu na tváři ošklivou jizvu a i když byl ještě malý, podkopl mu nohy a skočil na něj. Ten jej ale chytil za ruku a odhodil ho ke zdi, pak na něj namířil blasterem, aby jej zastřelil. Muž jej ale zastavil a pokynul dalším, aby vzali Slolua i jeho matku s sebou. Matka s ním podepsala smlouvu o tom, že se ona a její rodina stanou otroky. Megg se tak dostala zpátky do baru, ale tentokrát ne za barmanský pult, ale jako tanečnice. Slolu musel umývat záchody, ale otrokář s ním měl plány a chtěl z něj mít svého nejlepšího strážce, až vyroste. Šeredně se ale spletl, protože Slolu byl svéhlavý a vytrvalý. I když jej třeba mlátili jak chtěli, udělal více škody, než dokázali spolu s matkou vydělat. Proto byli záhy oba prodáni prvnímu kupci, který se našel, ten ale byl velmi mírný a udělal z nich své zaměstnance. Po nějaké době se stalo něco nepředvídatelného. Na dvoře toho muže přistála loď Wynna Nehava. Slolu i Megg zaplesali radostí, ale to jen na chvíli, protože záhy zjistili, že tolik očekávaná hlava rodiny v ní není. Z nástupní rampy vyšel pouze protokolární droid V-9S4. Ten vynesl nějakou zvláštní truhlu. Když ji Megg a malý Slolu otevřeli, byly v ní tři předměty - Holocron, hologram a znak rodiny - tisíce let stará pozlacená rukojeť světelného meče. Když jej Slolu aktivoval, zářil sytě modře. Holocron byl zakódovaný a hologram obsahoval zprávu, ve které Wynn žádá svou ženu, aby dala chlapce na výcvik do řádu Jedi. Taky se zmiňoval o dvou dalších věcech, které se v lodi našli a mluvil k Megg, aby je dala Sloluovi, až bude správný čas. V té době bylo Sloluovi asi 5 let. Dítě tehdy zajásalo, legendy o rytířích Jedi jej přesvědčily, že jsou to ti nejčestnější tvorové v galaxii. Byli pro něj ztělesněním ideálů, hrdinové. A tak se toto dítě záhy postavilo v jedné z pěti vysokých chrámových věžích před legendárními mistry Rady Jediů, aby dokázal, že je citlivý k Síle a bude z něj rytíř Jedi. Testem prošel lehce a mistři neměli výhrad k tomu, aby jej nevzali. A tak započal jeho výcvik. Padawanský výcvik Mladý Slolu byl přijat jako padawan. Jeho mistrem byl rozvážný a zkušený Iridonianský mistr jménem Qwdo Doe. Slolu ale nebyl jeho jediným učedníkem. Spolu s ním studoval ještě jeden padawan jménem Jacen Sazno. Se vztahy mezi nimi nebyly žádné problémy, oba se brzy spřátelili a stali se nerozlučnou dvojicí. Jejich porozumění se ale nějakým zázrakem zezačátku nevedlo vyjádřit v boji s mečem. Už v prvním cvičném souboji, kdy museli oba zaútočit na čtyřrukého upraveného droida Obchodní federace se ukázalo, že v jejich společné cestě padawanů bude třeba hodně zapracovat. Slolu tehdy špatně sekl a zranil Jacena, potom musel docela dlouho droidovi čelit sám. Jacen se pak naštěstí vzpamatoval a společně ten "zatracený krám", jak jen Slolu poté nazval, zničili. Ať už to byla genialita a učitelský talent mistra Doeho, či neuvěřitelná snaha obou padawanů, nakonec se z nich stali skutečně schopní bojovníci a zatímco Jacen se vydal cestou Konzula Jedi, Slolu se stále více zdokonaloval v bojovém umění Ochránců Jedi. Za skvělého učení jejich mistra byli připravení na první misi. Yavin IV - svádění k Temné straně Společně se vydali k plynému obru Yavinu, přesněji k jeho čtvrtému měsíci. Tehdy měl Slolu 16 let a Republika už čelila hrozbě, která tkvěla v touze mnoha systémů odtrhnout se od Republiky. Na Yavinu IV měl mistr Doe nějakého informátora, který dal vědět, že se tam něco děje. Cestou byli nuceni se skrýt, protože vycítili výkyv v Síle. Vylezli na nějaký strom a pak spatřili původce - vysoký muž skrytý v černém plášti, doprovázený dvěma droidy. Naštěstí si jich nevšiml, ale co bylo zvláštnější, ani je nevycítil. Od té doby však byla trojice o hodně opatrnější. Po delší době potom přišla další porucha v Síle, na kterou však zareagoval jen Slolu, protože jen on ji vycítil. Nešťastná náhoda tomu chtěla, že si díky tomu spletl informátora s tím zakukleným mužem, kterého spatřili předtím. Skolil jej kamenem tak tvrdě, že záhy upadl do bezvědomí. Tehdy dostali oba vynadáno, ale to Slolua netrápilo. Temná aura vycházející z chrámů jej začínala přivádět k Temným myšlenkám. Pociťoval časté záchvěvy vzteku na to, co se stalo, a pak ještě většího na sebe sama. Když hlídali s Jacenem lodě, se kterými přiletěli, a informátora, objevil se u nich ten, koho viděli před tím. Poslal na ně droidy, se kterými si však už dobře sehraná dvojice padawanů poradila. Problém nastal, když však ta osoba vytasila z mohutné pochvy nějaký starobylý meč, problém byl na světě. Ukázalo se, že šerm zvládá velmi dobře a je navíc docela imuní vůči Silovým útokům. Jacen se na něj potom pokusil použít nějakou fintu, ale útočník se jen otočil, chytil jej za ruku s mečem a mrštil s ním o loď. Slolu čelil protivníkovi sám. Nehodlal nijak útočit, ale i nutnost bránit se pro něj byla pod kladivovými útoky vyčerpávající. Brzy podlehl, útočník mu vyrazil meč z ruky. Najednou to zase přišlo, Temná Síla chrámů na něj doléhala a Slolu začal propadat vzteku a strachu. To útočník nejspíš vycítil a začal jej lákat k Temné straně. Tehdy jí Slolu propadl. Přitáhl si Jacenův meč a zaútočil z prudka na Temného Jedie a na chvíli jej zahnal do úzkých, ten se ale brzy vzpamatoval a začal s ním znova vymetat. Štěstí Sloluovi ale přálo, protože když se Temný Jedi pokusil o konečný úder, Slolu zavadil o blaster a omylem mu vystřelil meč z ruky, protože to protivník nečekal. Toho Slolu využil a odsekal mu končetiny, stále poháněný vztekem vypnul meč a začal do něj mlátit. Když už se pořáně vybil, útočník se jen zasmál a vyzval jej, aby ho Slolu zabil. Ten vytasil meč a chystal se splnit mu přání. Naštěstí se tam potom objevil mistr a začal jej přesvědčovat, ať toho nechá a uklidní se. Když slyšel mistrova slova, uvědomil si svou chybu a vypnul meč. Když se Jacen probral, mistr Doe jim oběma vylíčil, co našel a rozhodl se odletět a zdělit to Radě. Toto pro něj byla první zkouška ohněm. Předtím měl jen jednoduché mise, společně s mistrem, ale tohle už bylo jiné. Od této doby trochu pozměnil svůj pohled na Sílu a začal se více věnovat meditaci. Snažil se docílit klidu kdykoli to pro něj bylo těžéké a na Temnou stranu si začal dávat pozor. Po této misi následovaly ještě další spojené se snahou zabránit rozšíření Separatistického hnutí. Největší z nich, se ale teprve neúprosně blížila. Geonosis a Klonové války Bitva o Geonosis Ačkoli Republikoví diplomati a rytíři Jedi vyvíjeli velké úsilí o zaražení hnutí Separatistů, tato snaha nebyla dostatečně účiná, ke Konfederaci Nezávislých Systémů se přidávalo stále více systémů a Separatisté získávali na vlivu. Když bylo Sloluovi 18, krize už na Republiku doléhala, rytíři Jedi byli bezradní. Vše začalo vrcholit v roce 22 BBY, kdy byli na Separatistické planetě Geonosis zajati Obi-Wan Kenobi, jeho padawan Anakin Skywalker a senátorka za Naboo Padmé Amidala. Už před zajetím Skywalkera a senátorky začalo na Coruscantu velké jednání, které mělo dát kancléři Palpatinovi speciální pravomoce. Vše pak ukončila strhující řeč Gunganského představitele Jar Jara Binkse, díky které senátoři odhlasovali, že tyto pravomoce Nejvyšší kancléř získá. Ten potom prohlásil, že se využije Velké Armády Republiky. Zároveň slíbil, že se pravomocí vzdá jakmile bude konflikt zažehnán. Mistr Yoda potom odletěl na Kamino pro Klonovou armádu, zatímco se začali nabírat rytíři Jedi pro vysvobození zajatých na Geonosis. Slolu neváhal a přihlásil se, ale zamítli ho jako ještě příliš mladého. Ten to odmítl a k Jediům se propašoval. Na Geonosis začala veřejná poprava senátorky Amidaly, Anakina Skywalkera a Obi-Wana Kenobiho. Rytíři Jedi tomu byli přítomni a zpočátku sledovali, jak trojice zápasí s bestiemi. Slolu to sledoval a doufal, že vydrží. Potom ale byli všichni tři obklíčeni droidekami a hrabě Dooku dával pokyn k palbě. V tom se oběvil mistr Windu a přiložil hraběti ke krku svůj meč. To byl pokyn pro Jedie. Kápi ze sebe strhly desítky rytířů Jedi, včetně Slolua. Ten hned vytasil meč a bleskově skočil do arény spolu s dalšími. V bitvě se ale nepřeceňoval a držel se u dalších rytířů. Díky opatrnosti a taky své obratnosti a bojovým schopnostem vydržel až do příletu armády klonů. Spolu s několika dalšími čluny potom přistáli na jednom ze shromaždišť. Ke své smůle zjistil, že je na tom samém i mistr Doe. Ten byl zprvu naštvaný, ale potom přikázal dvěma jednotkám, aby Slolua doprovázeli do bitvy. Tehdy se mu povedl husarský kousek: napíchl se do hlavy jednoho samonaváděcího pavoučího droida a jeho laserem začal likvidovat další droidy. Ti potom na toho Sloluem ovládaného vystřelili a tak mladý padawan seskočil. Bitva nakonec skončila pro Republiku Pyrhovým vítězstvím - především kvůli vysokým ztrátám v řádách Jediů. Co ale bylo důležitější, začaly Klonové války. Povýšení na rytíře Jedi Na Coruscant se Slolu vrátil hned po bitvě. Z křižníku vystupoval s trochu svěšenou hlavou, protože čekal, že ho čeká lekce za porušení zákazu. Jaké potom bylo jeho překvapení, když vstoupil do síně Rady. Místnost byla temná a Slolu nikoho neviděl. Potom se ale rozsvítilo mnoho světelných mečů. Ten den si Slolu zapamatoval moc dobře, byl to den, kdy se stal rytířem Jedi. Mistr Yoda mu tehdy odsekl padawanský příčesek a Slolu jej dostal na památku. V něčem to ale bylo jiné - po rituálu se před síní Rady objevila jeho matka. Skoro si už na ni nepamatoval, ale vypadalo to, že se jí dařilo. V ruce nesla dřevěnou truhlu. Uvítali se a potom Slolu truhlu dostal. Nastal čas, aby dostal své dědictví. Zjistil taky, že dostal i otcovu loď Adan Seeg. Když potom otevřel truhlu, objevil tam otcův meč a holocron. Když se jej Slolu dotkl, zareagoval velice zvláštně, ale potom se v jeho mysli objevila spousta zprvu neuspořádaných informací, které ale začaly dostávat tvar a daly mu spoustu nových vědomostí a ukázaly mu nějakou neznámou planetu, takovou, jakou chlapec ještě nikdy neviděl. Potom taky sáhl po zlaceném meči a aktivoval ho. Od této doby byl Slolu majitelem rodiného majetku. Klonové války S povýšením na rytíře Jedi přišly ruku v ruce taky pravomoci generála a taky vlastní vojsko, které měl vést. Dostal dva nové plně vyzbrojené křižníky typu Venator a v ní mnoho jednotek klonových vojáků. Osobně se účastnil několika prvních bitev v prvním roce války. Měl taky tu čest setkat se jako jeden z prvních s ARC vojáky na Kaminu, navíc potom byla jedna skupina přiřazena i do jeho armády. Na konci roku 21 BBY však dostal od Rady Jediů novou misi - dostal za úkol se svou flotilou, která se mezitím rozrostla i o čtveřici Acclamatorů, prozkoumat Neznámé oblasti. Tento úkol přijal bez váhání, protože chtěl zjistit, co se jeho otci stalo. Do neznámých oblastí Ačkoli Rada Jediů přepokládala, že se bude Slolu dlouho připravovat na tak náročnou misi, Slolu s sebou moc nebral. Vzal s sebou pouze světelné meče (kromě toho, co zdědil taky ten, který si vytvořil jako padawan) a otcův holocron, který se rozhodl za dlouhé cesty studovat. A tak brzy po uložení mise odletělo z Coruscantské orbity šest bitevních křižníků Republiky do dalekých oblastí vstříc neznámu, které bylo pro všechny děsivější než desetinásobná přesila droidů. Žádný z vojáků to ale nedával znát, stejně tak ale i mladý rytíř. Během cesty se setkal s mnohými neznámými rasami a tvory, objevil pár planet, ze kterých vyzařovala až děsivá aura Temné strany (odkaz Pravých Sithů) a shlédl velké množství zachovalých artefaktů Rakatanské kutury z dob pradávného Nekonečného impéria, z nichž si mnoho odvezl s sebou na vlajkovou loď. Domovský svět rodiny Nehavů Přílet Cestování hyperprostorem byla činnost velice zdlouhavá, a cestování prozatím nezmapovanými trasami bylo o to delší kvůli celkem časté nutnosti vyskočit z hyperprostoru, aby flotila nevletěla do nějaké hvězdy, či do jiné překážky, která se mohla objevit. Právě díky těmto náhodným skokům však Slolu i jeho armáda objevovali to, co oko normálního cestovatele nespatří. Zároveň ale Slolu tento čas využíval k výcviku - ať už cvičení technik, které se naučil v Chrámu, nebo k procvičování meditace - a ke studiu rodiného holocronu. Za skoro, jak se dověděl, 4000 let existence rodiny v něm bylo poznačeno mnoho starých cvičebních postupů, informací, dověděl se o různých ve své době už nepoužívaných schopností v Síle, ale především - našel tam taky souřadnice systému s planetou, která byla označena jako rodná planeta zakladatele rodu. Dověděl se, že kdysi byla velice vyspělá, ale že její největší města - centra veškeré civilizace byla zničena flotilou Sithského Impéria během Mandalorianských válek. Sloluova touha podívat se za svými kořeny, a neblahé tušení, že právě tam našel hrob jeho otec jej přiměla k rozhodnutí přikázat všem lodím, aby letěly na souřadnice, které mu holocron poskytl. Cesta byla dlouhá, ale nyní už plynulá, a po několika dnech vyskočila u osmé planety onoho systému. Vlajková loď po chvilce našla známky života na třetí planetě, ale když k ní chtěla zamířit, Slolu to zakázal. Cítil, že se tam má vydat sám, a tak flotila zůstala u osmé planety, jen Addan Seeg zamířil dál. Posádku lodi tvořili kromě Slolua ještě čtyři elitní vojáci jednotky ARC, kteří měli loď hlídat. Při sestupu do atmosféry nastalo ale pár problémů, protože se ukázalo, že byla mnohem hustější než byli zvyklí, ale nakonec se jim podařilo přistát, bohužel, v pouštní oblasti kousek na sever od rovníku. Cesta pouští Po celkem tvrdém přistání nastaly další problémy - pravý motor byl na kusy a spodní část se válela asi půl míle od lodi. Slolu se proto rozhodl jít na průzkum. Pokusit se najít nějaké město, nebo alespoň nějaké sídlo. Kromě poručíka Peeta, který se rozhodl hlídat loď šli všichni - Kapitán Daane a poručíci A-61 a A-58. Brzy toho ale litovali, protože cesta pouští trvala nějak dlouho a holomapy nefungovaly kvůli nějakému rušení. O to větší byla jejich radost, když uviděli celkem početnou skupinu lidí v hábitech a šátcích na hlavě, která cestovala na nějakých podivných zvířatech. Jenže se brzy dověděli, že nejsou zrovna přátelší - Daane oznámil, že jsou ozbrojení a hned potom kolem nich proletěla první kulka. Vojáci se je první snažili sestřelovat, ale pak zjistli, že je jich moc a pohybují se moc rychle, proto na Sloluův příkaz začali utíkat. Po chvíli narazili na další, mnohem kultivovaněji oblečené a nepřirozeně seřazené do čtvercového šiku. Když ale viděli, že je čtveřice naháněná těmi neznámými jezdci, ustoupili a nechali je proběhnout, zatímco začali s palbou na pronásledovatele. Pušky obou armád střílely strašlivě pomalu a hlasitě a jen to, že se navzájem doplňovali je dělalo efektivními. Sloluovi vojáci nemeškali a okamžitě začali pomáhat s palbou na nejspíš divoké obyvatele a díky své přesnosti a rychlosti svých zbraní pomohli svým zachráncům k odražení útoku. Když boj skončil, jejich vůdce na Slolua promluvil a k údivu jeho společníků mu Slolu rozuměl. Jazyk zdejších obyvatel byl jednou ze znalostí obsažených v holocronu. Zjistilo se že to jsou vojáci zdejšího národa Riitů, kteří potlačují povstání a taky se domluvili na tom, že budou bezpečně dopraveni do nejbližšího přístavu. Cestou tam si ale čtvěřice stačila všimnout, že zdejší obyvatelé jsou poměrně zaostalí, oblohu křižovali jen zdejší ptáci a vozy tahala ta podivná neznámá zvířata, o kterých nic nebylo ani v holocronu. Město bylo celkem podobné Tatooinským přístavům Mos Espa a Mos Eisley a dokonce i zdejší lidé vypadali dost uboze. Když potom dorazili do přístavu, nevěřili svým očím - lodě byly podobné lodi Jedijského lorda Farfalla z Nových Sithských válek, s tím rozdílem, že se houpaly na hladině moře. Slolu se ale rozhodl, že nakonec raději zůstane v přístavu. Život na neznámém světě Pobyt v pouštním městě se Sloluovi a jeho vojákům značně protáhl. Zjistilo se, že zdejší obyvatelé nemají ani zdaleka takovou technologii, aby mohli poskytnout součástky, které byly třeba, a když ukázali holografický obraz lodi, lekli se a utekli, zdejší náboženští fanatici dokonce volali po jejich usmrcení, protože byli označeni za ďáblovy služebníky. K tomu se taky nějak nedařilo spojit se s flotilou. Tato pověst ale rychle pominula, a oni se stali jedněmi ze zdejších obyvatel, a díky tomu, že byli všichni velice schopní, nežili si zle, ba naopak, stali se po celé zemi uznávanými a oblíbení samotným guvernérem. Slolu i ostatní navíc začali stále více toužit po tom zůstat. Elitní klonoví vojáci byly mnohem větší osobnosti než standartní muži v Armádě, a v tom se taky odrazilo to, že si každý z nich našel ženu, i přes svou oddanost úkolu se na tomto světě začali cítit jako normální lidé a ne jako klony. Vojáci však nebyli jediní, krásné ženy tohoto světa okouzlily i rozvážného rytíře Jedi. Slolu zde našel lásku v srdci zdejší neurozené dívky Miiiney a i když se to příčilo kodexu Jediů, následoval příkladu otce a vzal si ji za ženu. Štěstí Slolua a jeho vojáků však bylo brzy narušeno... Záhada posvátné hory Několik dní po Sloluově svatbě se začaly dít podivné věci, obyvatelé města začali tvrdit, že slyší podivné zvuky vycházející z hor a silné otřesy. Slolu moc nevěřil báchorkám zdejších pověrčivých lidí, ale přesto se rozhodl jít to prozkoumat. Když se přiblížili, Slolu trochu pochopil, proč jsou z ní tak nervózní, cítil v ní až děsivý klid, větší, než jaký kdy pocítil v Chrámu. Po asi hodině zkoumání a lezení po této hoře nakonec našel vchod do nějaké jeskyně vytesané časem do hory. Chodba, byla velice klikatá a dlouhá, ale vedla jen na jedno místo - v hoře se nacházel chrám, a v jeho hlavní místnosti byla usazena polokoule, na kterou vedly ze čtyř stran schody. Cítil v ní něco zvláštního, něco tak silného, až ho to odzbrojovalo. V místnosti bylo ale ještě něco, z čeho se ozývaly povědomé hlasy a zvuky.Zařízení podobné kamenému stolu vydávalo zvláštní zvuky, které Slolu chvíli nechápal, ale potom mu to došlo - to zařízení nějakým způsobem odposlouchávalo ty, které Slolu už dlouho neslyšel - vojáky jeho věrné flotily, ale nejen to, ozývala se tam střelba a další hlasy - plechové a neutrální vycházející z droidů. Separatisté splnili to, čeho se Republiková rozvědka a Rada Jediů obávala a kvůli čemu sem byl Slolu poslán - něco tu hledali a střetli se s Republikovou flotilou. Samotná bitva už mohla trvat celkem dlouho. Slolu našel na tomto zařízení i něco na způsob hodně starého mikrofónu a pomocí datapadu, který tam připojil nastavil zařízení na frekvenci vlajkové lodi. Potom poslal zprávu s rozkazem, aby vyzvedli Addan Seeg s poručíkem Peetem a opravili ho, ostatní že by tam došli a poslal taky varování, aby přistávali opatrně. Hned potom ale komunikační zařízení zničil, něco mu říkalo, že by bylo lepší, aby o tom zdejší lidé nevěděli. Tajná bitva Bitva byla v plném proudu, ale odehrávala se až za asteroidovým pásem mezi čtvrtou a pátou planetou, takže místní o ničem nevěděli. Jediná možnost, jak se prozradit bylo právě seslání záchranného raketoplánu do pouště, ale díky opatrnosti a preciznosti obou pilotů nedostali místní žádné podezření. Díky tomu se dostal celý tým, který Slolu vybral zpátky k flotile. Slolu, protože byla jeho loď poškozená, nasedl hned po přistání v hangáru do nejbližší stíhačky a vydal se do boje. Separatistická flotila byla ale ve skoro dvojnásobné převaze, a Republikové lodě měly co dělat, aby se vyhnuly zkáze. Hodně tomu ale dopomáhaly stíhače, jejichž piloti byly o dost lepší, než procesory řídící supy. Jediný problém, který stíhače představovaly byli řezadroidi, naneštěstí byli droidi tak tupí, že je jednou vyklopili nad vlastní lodí, ze které zrovna vylétali další stíhače. Celou bitvu ale de facto vedly tři eskadry - Desperados Squadron majora Vikeho, ti, kteří provedli výše provedený manévr na setřesení řezadroidů, dále Green squadron velitele O-745 a Light Squadron Slolua, ale to hlavně díky schopnostem pilotů. Sám si totiž nemohl dost dobře navyknout na trochu zvláštní řízení stíhačky, do které naskočil. Nakonec ji ale zkrotil a pustil se do bojů naplno. Separatisté se pomalu začali měnit v prach a z ničeho nic se vydala jedna výsadková loď doprovázená třemi stíhači vydala směrem k asteroidovému pásu a rychle se začala blížit k osídlené planetě. Slolu nakopl stíhačku a vydal se k ní tak rychle, že nebýt ve vesmíru, rozsype se mu pod zadnicí. Ať už to byla šťastná náhoda nebo jeho schopnosti, stíhače byly zničeny ještě na orbitu čtvrté planety a výsadková loď se zřítila do pouště. Tam Slolu přistál, a začal pronásledovat posádku lodi. Ta zrychlila a dostala se do oné jeskyně, kde je Slolu dohnal. Droidy zničil rychle, ale vedla je nějaká zamaskovaná osoba, ze které neměl moc dobrý pocit. Jeho intuice ho nezklamala, a tak vykryl první výpad rudého světelného meče. Útočník byl Temný Jedi, a velmi silný. Slolu se mu sice dokázal bránit, ale velmi z tuha. Začal souboj prohrávat, a nakonec jej oslabeného pohltily blesky a odnesly jej na kopuli uprostřed chrámu, do kterého se během boje dostali. Už to vypadalo, že zahyne, smířil se s tím, a až neuvěřitelně se uklidnil. V tu chvíli se stalo něco zvláštního... z kopule vytryskl široký zlatě zářící proud nějakého světla, který jeho polomrtvé tělo vynesl do výše. Slolu tím nabral síly a plný energie. Jeho brnění nabralo zlatou barvu, a rukojeť začala zářit. Cítil se silnější než kdy před tím, najednou mu Temný Jedi nedělal až takový problém. Porazil jej během pár minut, kdy už se jen zoufale bránil a usekl mu obě ruce. Chtěl jej ušetřit, ale Temný Jedi na něj vyslal blesky. Ty byly mávnutím ruky odraženy a v jeho hrudi přistál vržený světelný meč. Padl na zem a zemřel. Slolu nikdy nezjistil, kdo to byl, ale zdálo se mu, že jej viděl v holocronu. Přes komunikační zařízení se dověděl, že bitva skončila a separatisté jsou rozmetání v dalším pásu asteroidů, který obklopoval soustavu z konce. Dal jim tedy příkaz zůstat na stráži a hlídat systém. Sám se vrátil ke své ženě, a dlouho je nic netrápilo. Vzestup Impéria Slolu zažíval nejlepší období svého života, se svou ženou založili rodinu, nastěhovali se na farmu podél jedné řeky, té se taky dařilo, ostatně jako všechno, na co sáhl. Republikoví vojáci v systému měli taky velice klidný život, ale začali se nudit. Vymysleli si proto pro zábavu hru, díky níž proti sobě bojovali se slabými blasterovými puškami, a zažívali alespoň nějaké vzrušení. Z pilotů se začali stávat závisláci na simulátorech, kde uspořádávali turnaje mezi posádkami lodí. Idylka, která ale panovala ve Sloluově novém domově byla pravým opakem situace, která se odehrávala ve známé galaxii. Klonové války vřely naplno, Separatisté dokonce napadli Coruscant. Republiková vojska ale vedla válku ke konci. O to děsivější bylo, když byli Jediové označeni za zrádce a popravováni. Palpatine se ukázal jako hledaný Temný lord ze Sithu, jenže Jediové neměli čas se hájit. Vyhlásil rozkaz 66, kvůli kterému začaly klony zabíjet své Jedijské generály. Sám potom vyhlásil První Galaktické Impérium. I když žil Slolu velmi daleko od těchto událostí, cítil smrt stovek Jediů naplno. Ozvěna proběhla galaxií jako mráz po zádech. Děsivá jako posel zkázy. Naštěstí, císař považoval flotilu, kterou Slolu vedl za ztracenou, a zapoměl na ni. Díky tomu zůstaly klony v systému věrní. Rozhodl se vrátit, ale měl rodinu a malého syna, chtěl počkat, až dospěje. Svůj život zasvětil jeho výchově a výcviku, a z Kaie se začal stávat talentovaný mladý Jedi. Když byl potom svým otcem jmenován do Řádu, i když už se to jako Řád Jediů nedalo nazývat, stal se v jeho očích dospělým. Proto Slolu odletěl, ale předtím přenechal holocron synovi. Cestou se řídil citem, a kdykoli pocítil velkou koncentraci Síly, vyskočil z hyperprostoru. Takto se dostal k jednomu z menších praxeí, která vznikla po zničení chrámu. Škola skryté Moudrosti jej uvítala na své planetě. Škola skryté Moudrosti Když dorazil, ubytovali jej Jediové v jedné z ubikací a potom mu řekli, v jaké situaci je celá známá galaxie. Dověděl se o všech událostech, které se od jeho odletu odehrály, o císaři, o chrámu, o Vaderovi, o klonech. Taky byl ale vyzván, aby, pokud se chce stát členem Školy, splnil několik testů. Ty ale vyřídil velmi rychle a snadno, až se ostatní divili. Na Škole však moc dlouho nepobyl. Stala se sice jeho dalším domovem, ale rozhodl se pro aktivní odboj proti Impériu, proto odletěl, aby vstoupil do služeb v nedávno založené Alianci Rebelů. Aliance rebelů Na doporučení jednoho z Jediů se setkal s náborářem Rebelů seržantem Arsem, ten, když zjistil, že jedná s Jediem ani neváhal, a hned jej přijal. Velením byl potom přijat do týmu pro speciální operace. Byli to tým elitních vojáků, jehož členem se Slolu díky tomu, že byl Jedi, stal. Jeho velitelem byl Bothanský špeh Der´ka Nore, jeden z mých prvních přátel, takže jsem byl jen rád. Tým byl nasazován do míst ovládaných Impériem, většinou ke špionáži. Setkání s Vaderem Aliance Rebelů postupovala chvíli úspěšně, chvíli méně ve válce s Impériem. Během této války se tým zúčastnil několika dalších misí, ale jelikož byl Slolu celkem známým vrahem dětí a vojáků, byl posílán jen na měně riskantní mise. Válka se ale začala chýlit ke konci. Po bitvě o Hoth se Slolu připojil k flotile mířící na Endor, aby zničila druhou Hvězdu Smrti. Když se k flotile připojili i Generál Lando Calrisian, Han Solo, Princezna Leia a Luke Skywalker, flotila rozjela akci. Nejprve vyslala raketoplán s označením Tidirium na lesnatý měsíc, aby členové výpravy zničili štít chránící stanici. Potom sama vyrazila k Endoru a po nějaké době vyskočila přímo před stanicí. Slolu létal s A-wingem v jedné z eskader a když se ukázalo, že je útok past, byl mezi prvními, kdo začal útočit na křižníky, aby se mohly lodě rebelů bezpečněji smíchat s imperiálními. Sám ale akorát sundal celkem dost stíhaček, ale na průběhu bitvy se moc nepodepsal. Zrovna útočil na jednu fregatu, když se ozval ohromný výbuch. Druhá Hvězda Smrti byla minulostí, a s ní i císař, alespoň si to mysleli. Zúčastnil se i oslavy, kterou protancoval, co mu síly stačily a ke své radosti zjistil, že se Anakin Skywalker nakonec opravdu obrátil ke světlu. Když šli ostatní spát, ponořil se do meditace. Návrat do Neznámých oblastí I když už nyní byla situace v galaxii znovu celkem slibná, Impérium bylo oslabené, a Aliance Rebelů se chystala přeměnit v Novou Republiku, Slolu se rozhodl odejít. Jednak cítil, že jeho poslání v ní už bylo dokončeno, a jednak cítil povinnost ke svému domovu a k rodině. Vrátil se tedy na svou rodnou planetu, kde se setkal se svým nyní už čtyřiadvacetiletým synem, a stejně tak i se svou milovanou ženou. Pokračoval dál ve svém životě, a taky se zasadil o to, aby se klonovaní vojáci zařadili mezi ostatní obyvatelstvo. Celá jeho armáda tedy sundala brnění a začala žít normálním životem, kterému je jejich generál naučil. Jejich potomci však byli předurčeni, aby sehráli důležitou roli v budoucnosti onoho světa. Ten čas byl ale daleko. Pokračování rodu Otcem Slolu Nehava byl Wynn Nehav. Ale zmizel v Neznámých oblastech. Tam se nachází rodná planeta Nehavů, a tam Slolu svůj život skončil. Dalšími členy rodiny byl jeho syn Kai, vnuk Al, a pravnuk, asi nejtalentovanější člen rodiny Luke. Odkaz Rodinný holocron Po čtyři tisíciletí uchovává znalosti rodu a dává je dalším členům po dosažení titulu rytíře Jedi. Světelný meč Rukojeť byla ukovaná z neznámých dvou kovů odolných proti světelnému meči, podobných zlatu a stříbru. Díky skvěle vybroušeným zaostřujícím krystalům a precizně daným součástkám má výtečné bojové vlastnosti. Dědí se po smrti majitele na syna nebo, pokud ten už nežije na vnuka. Schopnosti a talenty Boj se světelným mečem Díky vytříbenému bojovému jasnovidectví byl světelný meč v rukou Sloluho smrtící zbraní. Slolu se během svého života naučil čtyři techniky - Schi-Cho - jeho první a nejlépe zvládnutá, Ataru - technika, kterou se začal učit těsně před vypuknutím klonových válek, mistrovsky ji zvládl až po souboji s neznámým Temným Jediem, kdy Ataru byla jednou z věcí, které mu proud Síly dotáhl na mistrovskou úroveň. Z holocronu se pak naučil ještě Shien a Juyo, které ovládal výtečně, ale byli i lepší. Schopnosti v Síle Slolu byl velice citlivý v Síle, a ovládal mnoho schopnosti. Ať už to bylo dorozumívání se myšlenkami s jiným Jediem, myšlenkový trik nebo ovládnutí mysli. Na takovéto Síly měl celkem talent už od dob, kdy byl padawanem. Díky tomu se taky prokradl na Geonosis Z holocronu získal taky schopnosti, jako bylo Léčení a Osvícení, a během souboje s Temným Jediem taky Bitevní jasnovidectví a Sílu Soudu(blesky používané uživateli Světlé strany). Pilotáž Oblíbil si řízení velkých lodí, se kterými si rozuměl skoro jako s živými bytostmi, zato se stíhačkami nejprve válčil, ale nakonec i s nimi dokázal upravit fasádu jiným pilotům. Osobnost a vlastnosti Povaha Velice klidný, už od svého mládí. Málo co jej rozházelo. Dokázal si zachovat chladnou hlavu i v těch nejhorších situacích, a když jej někdo lákal k temné straně, setřel jej s trochu zvláštním humorem. K nepřátelům se nechoval moc uctivě, ale to byl jeho styl, když mohli Temní Jediové znejišťovat své soupeře, proč by nemohl on. Měl velice zvláštní cit pro spravedlnost, v tomto smyslu byl trochu jako Kel-Dor. Přesto, když někoho ztrestal, udělal to s, pro soupeře děsivým klidem. Rodina především Jako pro každého Jedie, pro něj byl kodex velice důležitý, ale především, byl pro něj přirozeným, nikdy se nad ním nerozmýšlel, a nikdy se jej ani pořádně nenaučil, protože právě kodex byl jako odraz jeho povahy. A nikdy se nemusel snažit jej plnit. Přesto pro něj byla ještě důležitější neznámá - rodina. To šlo vidět i při vzniku impéria, první se postaral o rodinu, až poté se vydal na pomoc zubožené galaxii. Tak to u něj vždy bylo, a tak to bylo i u všech jeho příbuzných. Za scénou Postava Slolu Nehava vznikla při první misi pro hráče Lukin013 v době, kdy se autor dověděl o rozšířeném universu. Celá rodina vznikla jako takový průvodčí faktor pro všechna období a všichni provází události jiným pohledem, trochu oddáleným od hlavních událostí. Původní nápad autora bylo spojit reálný svět s vesmírem Star Wars díky umístění planety Země do Neznámých oblastí. Tímto se autorova myšlenka rozšířila v možnost spojit SW s dalšími Sci-fi, kdy by ta ostatní byla zařazená do příběhů Neznámých oblastí jako rozvoj civilizace. Sám Slolu se nachází v období pozemského 19. století, a příběh rodiny končí v období 150 ABY, v pozemském kalendáři 21.století. Tento návrh je ale jen v autorově fantazii a vystřihnutých nápadech, protože se to začalo blížit trochu zrůdnému fanonu. Výskyt :Kroniky Neznámých Oblastí :Výcvik Padawana Slolu Nehava :Multiplayer mise Slolu Nehava a Jacena Sázno :MP mise pro uživatele Lukin013 a Luke Skywalker Kategorie:Jedi Kategorie:Muži